


Вниз

by ph_craftlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ph_craftlove/pseuds/ph_craftlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Черт возьми, у Шерлока в чертогах разума есть карцер для Джима Мориарти. А нам что с этим делать?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вниз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137080) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



> Бета - dzenka, спасибо ей ;*

Все совсем не так, как принято считать. Совершенно. Забытье действительно приносит облегчение, но не только. Мозг как будто «встает на паузу», а он сам может что-то делать, чувствовать, _быть._ Не сдерживаясь. Позволять то, что обычно не позволяет, – слишком много неуверенности в себе, критичности, слишком многое скрыто в подсознании. 

Но сейчас совсем другое дело, ведь он _не-_ думает.

Он закрывает глаза и спускается по лестнице, ведя ладонью по ветхим перилам. Ниже. Ниже. Под веки проникают лучи солнца, и он вновь открывает глаза, скользит взглядом по отстающим обоям, облезающей из-за влажности краске. 

Когда-то это был величественный и прекрасный дворец, но время его не пощадило, а владелец ничего не предпринял. Он просто не мог – был слишком занят работой, бесконечной погоней, охотой, необходимостью скрываться. Вот на стене появилось граффити, а вот торчат провода на месте вырванной розетки – это после Камбоджи. Но нужно спускаться ниже, потому что сейчас он _не-думает._

Мимо огромной дубовой двери с латунным номером, той самой, которую он не открывает вот уже месяц и, быть может, никогда больше не откроет. И мимо железной двери, вся поверхность которой покрыта царапинами от ногтей, - эту он никак не может открыть. Почему здесь вообще появилась дверь, с которой у него не получается справиться, - загадка, об этом он подумает в другой раз, не сейчас. Потому что сейчас, когда все так ласково и тягуче, это не имеет значения. 

Вниз, вниз, на самое дно, а потом еще ниже, к той самой двери, которая всегда скрыта в тени. Он создал ее много лет назад и избегал ровно до того момента, пока все не закончилось, пока тот, кто скрывался за ней, не умер, а ему самому нечего было больше бояться. Дверь заперта, хотя в этом нет необходимости. Он делает все, как полагается: поворачивает ручку и касается замка кончиком пальца. Слышится щелчок, он открывает дверь.

Некоторое время глаза привыкают к темноте, а потом он слышит урчащее, приглушенное хихиканье.

\- Уже вернулся?

Он не отвечает, просто заходит и закрывает за собой дверь. Он всегда так делает, хоть это и не имеет значения – все равно никто и ничего не увидит.

Хихиканье сменяется издевательским пением.

\- Скучал по мне, скучал по мне, теперь ты…

\- Заткнись.

Какое-то движение, металлический звон цепей, а потом из мрака выступает смутный силуэт, подходя все ближе и ближе. Шерлок щурится, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд, и прямо перед ним неожиданно возникает лицо Джима, бледное, изможденное с покрасневшими безумными глазами. 

\- Что, не можешь больше? Как же тебе одиноко. Но я тебя понимаю, они такие гадкие, все они. 

Шерлок стискивает зубы. 

\- Не все.

Джим нависает над ним, склонив голову. 

\- О, нет, нет, не-е-е-е-е-ет. Не _все._ Кое-кто ушел, обрюхатил какую-то сучку, а ты по-прежнему мечтаешь, чтобы он любил тебя больше остальных, - Джим умолкает, а потом в притворном ужасе распахивает глаза. – О, боже. Он ведь никогда ее не бросит, да? Только не наш преданный, надежный, трудолюбивый, распрекрасный _Джон._ Теперь он станет папочкой, - он вздыхает и опускается на колени. – Ужасно. Жизнь – дерьмо, правда же?

\- Заткнись, - в его голосе больше нет яда. Эти слова больше не жалят так, как жалили еще пару недель назад. 

\- А ты заставь. 

\- Тебе ведь именно этого и хочется? 

\- Но ты же только ради этого и пришел, правда? – в усмешке Джима нет ничего человеческого, но это не вызывает у Шерлока отвращения. Больше нет. 

\- Да.

Он подходит ближе и теперь возвышается над Джимом, заставляя того откинуть голову и посмотреть вверх, проводит пальцем по его щеке, размазывая глубоко въевшуюся грязь. Джим омерзителен: спутанные волосы, желтые зубы, растрескавшиеся и кровоточащие губы. Но Шерлоку все равно. 

\- Ну, давай. Заткни. Мне. Рот, - выплюнув последнее слово, Джим проводит по зубам кончиком языка. Пошло и отвратительно, но Шерлок именно в этом и нуждается. 

Он расстегивает пуговицу и молнию на брюках, стягивает белье, освобождая член, пока еще не возбужденный, но это не имеет значения. 

\- О, боже, нет, только не это, - монотонно и заунывно тянет Джим. – Шерлок, ты грязное животное, оставь меня в поко-о-о-ое. 

Шерлок закатывает глаза.

\- Мог бы и лучше стараться.

В глубине мертвых глаз Джима вспыхивает какая-то искра. Он подается вперед и хрипло шепчет:

\- Только если ты постараешься тоже. 

\- Иди на хрен. 

\- О, сладкий, ты знаешь, как меня завести. 

Шерлок хватает его за волосы и тянет назад, заставляя запрокинуть голову, до тех пор, пока Джим не морщится от боли.

\- К тебе это не имеет никакого отношения. Открывай. 

Джим подчиняется и даже успевает усмехнуться, хотя именно в этот момент Шерлок силой проталкивает головку вялого еще члена между его губ. Этот момент всегда странный. Шерлок чувствует жаркий, влажный, всасывающий рот Джима, и в нем вдруг просыпается приглушенное до этой минуты либидо. Кровь бежит быстрее, Шерлок усиливает хватку, а Джим давится, издавая прелестнейший звук. 

Вот только даже это не заставляет его заткнуться. 

_Он для тебя никогда такого не делал, да? А ты ведь об этом мечтал, дрянной мальчишка. Но он не стал бы, только не грязным психом вроде тебя._

Шерлок стискивает зубы, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях – жаркое, влажное скольжение. Джим движется вперед. Да, хорошо…

_Зуб даю, она-то точно у него отсасывает. Стоя на коленях, со связанными за спиной руками. И ему нравится. И он никогда не представляет тебя на ее месте._

Прежде чем он успевает что-то сделать, этот образ живо встает перед глазами, на мгновение выбивая почву из-под ног. Он замирает, выдыхает, а потом снова начинает двигаться, каждый раз задевая сухие губы Джима сомкнутыми на основании члена пальцами. 

_Джон тебя не любит, всегда тебя бросает…_

\- Заткнись! – шипит Шерлок и проталкивает член глубже, в горло Джима. 

Головка, скользнув вдоль увулы, продвигается дальше, в тесное отверстие. Джим, напрягшись, наконец-то замолкает, и Шерлок, удерживая его голову, трахает прямо в горло, подталкивая себя к самому краю.

В этот раз все длится дольше обычного. Дважды он едва все не портит, эрекция почти спадает _(хватит думать),_ а потом он наконец чувствует подступающий оргазм. Яички поджимаются, и его сметает белой волной жара. Стиснуть зубы и ни звука… ни единого звука, только не здесь. 

Он отстраняется и падает на колени, опираясь головой на руки. Этого недостаточно. Всегда мало. Позже, он будет себя за это ненавидеть, но сейчас…

Он поднимает глаза. Сковывавшие Джима цепи исчезли, а смирительная рубашка сменилась пижонским костюмом. Его угловатое лицо теперь гладко выбрито, волосы зализаны назад, а в акульих темных глазах – пустота. 

\- Серьезно, Шерлок? Так предсказуемо. Так _ску-у-у-учно._

Шерлок не отвечает, только смотрит. Лучше не отвечать, не реагировать и не думать. 

\- О, ладно, - обиженно вздыхает Джим и начинает расстегивать брюки, устраивая из этого целое шоу. Дорогая ткань падает на пол и немедленно исчезает. Шерлок закрывает глаза, отвернувшись, опирается лбом о предплечья. – Знаешь, смотрю на тебя, на то, как ты во всем этом нуждаешься, и все больше разочаровываюсь. Боже, я даже рад, что умер, потому что будь я жив, точно бы застрелился от одного вида. 

Шерлок чувствует холодное прикосновение руки к бедру, а потом, когда Джим с силой входит в него, не может сдержать болезненного стона. Это всегда больно, но боль необходима, боль очищает. Он царапает ногтями бетонный пол в поисках опоры, а Джим начинает медленно его трахать.

\- Что бы сказала Джанин, если бы увидела? Как думаешь, она бы удивилась, когда поняла, что ты не собираешься с ней трахаться, что ты вместо этого предпочитаешь обдолбаться, а потом подставиться мне? Ты ведь даже притвориться не можешь, что тебе нравятся бабы, да? А я вот могу. 

Шерлок зажмуривается. Действие наркотиков совсем скоро прекратится, ведь уже сейчас он слишком много думает. _Черт,_ и почему только сегодня он решил принять меньше?

\- Ох, ох, _ох,_ что же скажет Джон? – цокает Джим. – Наверное, тоже будет разочарован, да? Теперь-то он точно тебя не захочет, не станет совать свой член туда, где побывал мой, - бедра Джима впечатываются в ягодицы Шерлока, толкая его вперед, снова и снова заставляя вжиматься лицом в пол. – О, да о чем это я? Он ведь и так тебя никогда не хотел, - рука тянет за волосы, добавляя еще больше боли, заставляя повернуть голову к двери. Голос Джима над самым ухом, опаляет кожу влажным дыханием. – О, боже, что я слышу? Кто-то идет. Кто-то увиди-и-и-и-ит.

\- Нет, - шепчет Шерлок, но дверь все равно открывается, и на пороге стоит Джон, одетый в привычные рубашку и кардиган. Он в ужасе смотрит на происходящее.

\- Он тебя никогда не захочет, - напевает Джим, и от его голоса звенит в ушах. 

\- Нет! – повторяет Шерлок, и дверь захлопывается с металлическим лязгом. Джим теперь движется жестче, быстрее, сильнее. Шерлок прижимается лбом к холодному полу. – Нет, - шепчет он, стискивая зубы. 

Боль всегда очищает, но не в этот раз. У него не получается отвлечься, он никак не может перестать думать, изгнать выжженный в сознании образ Джона – разочарованного, испытывающего отвращение, _«уничтоженного»._

\- Тебе и всего порошка мира не хватит, - говорит Джим и кончает. И он прав.

Шерлок чувствует себя пустым, использованным, измученным и полностью разрушенным. Но он _чувствует,_ а в этом и был смысл. Возможно. Ведь в этом же?

Он садится. 

\- Что, плохо было? – Джим теперь снова закован в цепи, его грязные волосы растрепаны, а глаза кажутся мертвыми.

Не обращая на него внимания, Шерлок неуклюже переворачивается на спину. В теле ощущается тяжесть, и он как будто тонет, отдавшись на волю течения. Бетонный пол превратился во что-то мягкое и прохладное, а свет стал тусклым. 

Неважно, все это неважно. Это не реальность.

_\- Эй, приятель._

Джон. Шерлок закрывает глаза. Только не Джон, только не так. Вся суть приходов в том, чтобы убежать от Джона, от мыслей о нем, от гребаных _чувств_ к нему и…

\- Доктор Уотсон. Вы за мной пришли?

Шерлок снова открывает глаза и поворачивает голову. Рассвет. Он очнулся. Он моргает, в глазах сухо, он едва видит, но это точно Джон. Стоит на коленях, на полу, склонившись к какому-то парню на соседнем матрасе. 

_Девятнадцать, живет с матерью, не может найти работу, хоть и закончил школу с неплохим результатом, принимать героин начал недавно…_

\- Думаешь, я тут многих знаю? – понимающий, добрый, мягкий Джон. Он кажется встревоженным, но вовсе не испытывает отвращения.

Можно просто замереть, натянув капюшон на лицо. Джон заберет парня и уйдет. И ни о чем не узнает. В самом деле, он и раньше ничего не замечал. Но это… Шерлок морщится. Так больше не может продолжаться. Близится то самое время, и для следующего хода просто необходим Джон. Джон, который пока еще не видел в нем самого худшего. Он должен увидеть. Шерлоку нужно, чтобы он увидел. Иначе… какой тогда смысл?

Шерлок глубоко вдыхает и приподнимается на локте. 

\- О, привет, Джон.


End file.
